Electronic communications can use a variety of functions. When a subscriber requests a specific set of services (e.g., referred to as a service plan), a wireless provider may configure the services into a connection path for the subscriber. This may allow the subscriber to access the services they have subscribed to during the use of their services. Additional services can be added upon request, which generally requires configuring the services into a processing flow within the wireless service provider prior to the subscriber being able to use the services.